Quidditch Arguments
by fullmetalgrigori
Summary: My entry for "The Dialogue Challenge", by inherhappyhermitland. My take on the break-up of Ginny and Michael, in pure dialogue.


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know I really should be working on LSL, but I'm encountering a lot of writer's block, so I decided to enter a few challenges. This is "The Dialogue Competition", run by inherhappyhermitland. **

**Disclaimer: The HP universe belongs to JK. I'm just playing in it.**

* * *

><p>Paring: GinnyMichael<p>

Prompts: heterosexual, true, coaster, ample & connection

Quote: "I was quoting Shakespeare, not saying it to you."

Word count: 639

* * *

><p>"Hey, Michael? Is everything all right?"<p>

"Hm? Oh yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're camped out in a corner of the library and you've been avoiding me."

"What? That's absurd."

"Well, then, why do you keep turning around when you see me in the halls?"

"…I keep leaving things in classrooms?"

"Come on now, Michael. We both know that isn't true."

"Fine, Ginny. Yes, I've been avoiding you."

"Why?"

"'We are merely cheated of our lives by drunkards'".

"...Um, what? Why are you talking to me in ye olde Shakespearian?"

"I was quoting Shakespeare, not saying it to you."

"Well, pardon me; you were looking straight at me when you said it. Even if you were just randomly quoting, it's kind of a pansy thing to say."

"Just what are you implying?"

"Well, not many heterosexual guys I know start spouting off Shakespeare."

"I am straight, thank you very much!"

"I know, I know, keep your voice down. You're reciting it because you're in Ravenclaw. I'm just lashing out because my boyfriend's avoiding me. Now, speaking of implying, what does it even mean, then?"

"…"

"Oh, come on! Don't just bury yourself in a book!"

"I'm reading for class."

"No, you're not."

"How would you know?"

"Your eyes aren't moving."

"Um…this is a very interesting picture?"

"There's no picture on that page! That's it, I'm taking this."

"Hey, no, wait! There's no need for that!"

"Then explain your random Shakespeare."

"…"

"…Wait a second. You've been avoiding me since the Quidditch match. Is this about Ravenclaw losing?"

"Well, not in so many words…"

"That's what that stupid quote was about? You think we cheated?"

"That win did come awfully fast."

"Then tell me, how do you cheat at Quidditch? ...And by the way, we were not drunk during that game! I thought the win would make that obvious!"

"Well, I did hear that you consumed an ample amount of alcohol that night…"

"That's a load of dragon dung. And 'ample'? Again with the big words?"

"It's a perfectly fine word."

"It makes you sound snotty."

"Well, excuse me for trying to sound educated."

"Stop changing the subject."

"You're the one who brought up the 'ample' thing…"

"You started it by accusing me of getting drunk! You know very well that I don't drink."

"Right."

"Anyway, back to the issue at hand…if anyone cheated in that match, it would be Ravenclaw! Chang is just a coaster!"

"Beg pardon?"

"She doesn't even try to look for the Snitch herself! She just follows the opposing team's Seeker around, hoping to have them find it so she can catch it! It's not fair!"

"You know that's not true."

"I've seen her with my own eyes! She lets the other team do the work!"

"It's just a strategy."

"And Quidditch is just a game that you don't need to sulk about."

"Fine. I'm still not happy with it, though."

"…"

"..."

"You know, maybe this whole thing isn't working out. And stop reading that book!"

"Fine, fine, just don't take this one away. What do you mean about something not working out?"

"I mean us. We just don't have the connection that we used to."

"Is this about the bloody Quidditch match? Because I already apologized."

"No. It's more than that. We don't click the way we used to. You make me feel all unintelligent, then you insult my House by saying we could only win by cheating on a game that is almost impossible to cheat on. I just don't think this will work."

"Are you sure?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said? Goodbye, Michael."

"Ginny, don't be like that."

"…"

"Ginny?…The coasting thing is legal, by the way. I just checked. Ginny? …Ginny? Where are you going? Hey, are you going to give me back my book?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are lovely things. I, for one, would love to have them.**


End file.
